Losing Her, Not Losing Hope
by tellmeifyou
Summary: Ever since the second grade Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hated each other. After Gabriella loses her mother she lives with her Aunt still in Albuquerque. Troy's teasing becomes worse, but when Troy finds out what will happen to their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ever since the second grade Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez hated each other. After Gabriella loses her mother to a car crash she lives with her Aunt still in Albuquerque. Troy and his friend's teasing becomes worse, when Troy finds out many things along with the loss of her mother, will things change in their relationship?

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Montez, but your mother has passed at 11:54, we've done all we could." The nurse said trying to be sympathetic. Her attempt failed horribly, I can't blame her though, who wants to be in a hospital at 11PM?

"No! This can't be happening!" I shouted breaking into tears. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Jack Bolton, yes, you heard right. Jack Bolton, the father of the stuck-up ass who just happens to be the most popular guy at my school. He sat next to me and patted my back soothingly. But anyone who just lost their mother could never be soothed right?

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I asked. Sure he was my neighbor, but still, his basketball star son hated my guts!

"Your Aunt called me, she asked me to help you with your things. You're moving into her house tomorrow morning, until then you're staying with us." He said, I have to say I completely forgot about the fact that I would have to leave my home. Since my dad was dead and now my mother, could this get any worse? Plus I had to get near Troy The Basketball Boy. That is his official title.

"I'm so sorry you have to do all this. I really am." I said tears flowing freely down my cheeks, I didn't bother to wipe them away considering they would be replaced moments later.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I'm so sorry about Maria. She was a great person." I nodded and slowly started to walk towards the sliding door of the hospital. I was glad to be leaving the stuffy white place that everyone dreaded, but I never thought I'd have to go through this again so soon. My dad died only two years ago and now my mom! What else could go wrong.

"Um, Mr. Bolton, could you not tell Troy about this. I really don't want people at school finding out." I said.

"Uh, ok, but why don't you want them to know?" he asked.

"I get enough teasing from them already, I don't need any more attention." He nodded.

"Here." He said opening the passenger door of his white Infinity.

"Thanks...for everything." I said looking down.

"It's nothing. Now let's get you home." I nodded at his comment. We drove in a comfortable silence. At the moment I didn't feel like talking to anyone. We slowly turned on to Westwood Dr. **(A.N. I don't know if that exists.) **I just stared out the window not noticing anything that we passed. I just watched as the perfectly trimmed trees and bushes rustled in the wind. I was only taken from my trance when Jack interrupted my thoughts, "You can get some of your things and walk over, try not to be too long." I nodded with an emotionless look on my face. I pulled on the handle of the car door and held it tightly using it to lift me out of my seat.

I walked across the grass with the mist covering it rubbing on my feet. My flip flops were quite wet and slippery by the time I reached the door of the house I would never enter again. I sighed deeply and stuck my key into the slot and turned it. It seemed as though it hadn't been turned in years even though it had only been yesterday. The rust had only made it harder to turn, but it unlocked easily for me, I've done it too many times for it to be hard.

Once I entered the house I felt like it was empty. Though our things were still there it seemed like I was the only thing on-top of the creaky floors.

I quickly shoved clothes, necessary make-up, a hair brush, tooth brush, and my iPod Nano into my overnight bag. I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, wanting to get out of this empty house as fast as possible.

I hesitated before lightly knocking on the Bolton's front door. I tried to wipe away some of the tear stains that were left on my cheeks before someone answered. What do you know, of all people to answer the door it had to be Troy. He swung the door open harshly, "What do you want?" he asked. I heard footsteps getting closer and I listened hoping it would be Jack. I couldn't have been more wrong, it was Troy's best friend Chad. I was wrong when I thought this day couldn't get any worse.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked in a disgusted tone.

"I was wondering the same thing." Troy said. I was frustrated with them but at that moment I didn't have the strength to argue. I was praying to god when I heard footsteps that they weren't from another one of Troy's dumb ass friends.

"Hi, Gabriella. Come on in." Jack said, I sighed as I walked through their front door.

"Why the hell is _this_ in our house?!" Troy asked. I looked to Jack for help, "She just needs a place to stay tonight. Lay off." He said.

"You didn't answer my question." Troy said harshly.

"Yes, I did. Now just go to your room with Chad, we will talk about this later." Jack said sternly. Troy rolled his eyes, Chad just snickered. They ran up the steps quickly and started whispering when I was out of earshot.

"Come on Gabriella. I'll show you the guest room." I nodded once again. I followed him up the stairs and down the hall. The guest room was right next to a door that said "Keep out!" I figured that was Troy's room, lucky me! I have to be next to a lunkhead basketball player.

"Ok, the bathroom is right there," he said pointing across the hall, "If you need anything we'll our room is the last one on the right." He finished.

"Thanks Mr. Bolton." I said and forced a weak smile. It was his turn to nod now. He walked slowly down the hall and I watched him disappear down the steps. I walked into the guest bedroom and didn't even bother to close the door before I broke down crying.

I had my head in my hands, the tears flowing down my face. I heard a muffled, "Keep it down in there!" from Troy next door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I don't like this chapter as much, because it's pretty much just a filler, but please keep reviewing I love them and it makes me update faster!**

Chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V.

When I woke the next morning my eyes were red and quite puffy. I'd fallen asleep on the floor where I'd pretty much cried most of the night. I was in deep need for a long hot shower, so I grabbed my overnight bag and left the room.

As the warm water came splashing over me it only reminded me of how many tears I'd shed over the loss of both my parents.

I stepped out of the shower and slowly dried myself. I looked at myself closely in the mirror, I wasn't fat (in fact the farthest thing from it), I wasn't flat chested, what is so bad about me? I don't think I'm _that_ ugly, in fact the one boyfriend I've had in my life said I was gorgeous, the only problem with him was that all he wanted in life was to make-out.

I slid on my jeans, they were tight and low-rise. Then a pale pink lace camisole with a boat neck, ¾ length sleeve white t-shirt. I wore light make-up: bronze shimmering eye shadow, pale pink lip-gloss, and a tad bit of blush. I gathered my clothes from the night before and shoved them into my bag.

I opened the door slowly and started down the hall praying I wouldn't run into Troy. I was at the top of the stairs when I turned to walk down them, I saw Troy at the bottom, he had just turned the corner too. Chad, his friend, was following him around with a basketball in his hand. When he looked up at me I saw Troy checking me out, yes, you heard right _Troy Bolton_ was checking_ me, _Gabriella Montez out. I know, I couldn't believe it either. I walked slowly down the stairs staring at my hands one of which was on the banister. I turned the corner they had come from and entered the kitchen.

Troy's P.O.V.

When I turned the corner, with Chad following me closely, I stopped abruptly when I saw what, or, who actually, was at the top of the stairs. Chad bumped into me but it didn't really hurt, I was too busy checking out Gabriella. Yes, you heard right, Gabriella Montez, I know that I'm supposed to hate her and make fun of her, but I have to say, she looks _hot _today! I never really noticed it before, which is strange because she's my neighbor and I've seen her in short shorts that could pass as underwear. I can't believe I just realized this, though...weird.

Before I knew it, she was walking right past me into the kitchen.

"Troy! Don't tell me you were just checking Montez out?!" Chad asked.

"What? Um, no." I lied.

"Dude, I know you too well, you're lying!" that's when I started to panic. I couldn't think a nerd was hot even if she was.

"Man, I know what you think I'll say, but if you don't want her I'll take her." He said, my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe it.

"What?! You do realize who that is right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I never realized how hot she is, dude!" he said, again I thought my ears were playing tricks on me.

"Well, maybe she did look hot, well, _really_ hot but hello! She's on the Scholastic Decathlon Team!" I said.

"Too bad! When she starts dating me she'll be popular so shut up. I'm gonna go ask her out." He stated.

"Chad no!" I said, ok, you got me! I want to ask her out too.

"I want to ask her out, how bout this, we ask her out and see which one she says yes to." I stated.

"Deal!" he said and we shook hands. We made our way to the kitchen. When she saw us she began to pick up her bag and walk towards the door.

"Uh, no you don't have to leave." I said.

"Troy, did something hard hit your head, or did you get that attitude adjustment I suggested?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny. We just wanted to ask you something." I said pointing to Chad.

"Whatever hurry it up, I'm late." She said. What could she be late for?

"I wanted to ask you out." I said.

"And the real question is..." she asked. I guess we had played some pretty mean pranks in the past, so I continued.

"That's the real question." I said.

"Look, I don't have time for your extremely lame jokes right now." She said and walked out the door before we could say another word.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank you so much for all your awesome reviews! Keep reading and reviewing! I know this story seems like it's going pretty slow but it'll speed up, just keep reading! This chapter is REALLY long! But please read it through, it's an important chapter! Check out my other stories too!**

Chapter 3

Troy's P.O.V.

"Chad? What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"I don't even know." He said, just as shocked as I was.

"I know we did that thing at prom and stuff but we were serious this time." I said.

"Yeah, maybe she just doesn't believe us." Chad said practically.

"Probably. Maybe we should just pretend this never happened and she's not hot." I said.

"Yeah, that'll spare us some humiliation." He said. I nodded and we out in the backyard to play some basketball. When I was searching in my garage for one of my many basketballs I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, "What's up with that?" Chad asked. There was a large moving truck next to Gabriella's house.

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." I said and we ran across the driveway to her gate.

"What the hell?" I whispered to Chad. There was a for-sale sign being put in her yard.

"You got that right." He said. A guy with a clipboard came closer to the fence and we both ducked down.

"Miss Montez? Come over here please." The clipboard guy said **(A.N. lol clipboard guy!)**.

"Yes?" a small voice said, I recognized it as Gabriella's.

"Why is _she_ selling a house?" Chad asked.

"I was think the same thing." I whispered.

"What is the address we will be taking your belongings to?" the man asked.

"My Aunt's house, 12 Boulder Drive." I heard her voice say. Chad and I looked at each other confused.

"And Miss? How old are you?" the man's voice asked.

"I'm sixteen but I inherited this house. I can show you the certificate if you need it." She said.

"Inherited?!" Chad and I screamed simultaneously.

"Excuse me Sir, I have to take care of something." She said, I assumed she was referring to us. We took off for the garage. But before we could even get halfway there she screamed, "God damn it! I try to keep this whole thing a secret and of all people you two have to find out!"

Chad and I turned around to see Gabriella's tears flowing like a waterfall. I turned to Chad who looked uncomfortable.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?! I don't know how to deal with crying people!" I said to Chad.

"I don't either!" he said.

"Shit." I said, I couldn't help but feel bad for her. First she loses her mom, well that's what I'm guessing because she owned the house, and then we find out when she's trying to keep it a secret.

"Why don't you go over there. I'll just come over in a sec." Chad said, but I could tell he was just making up excuses. He turned his head away so I had the perfect chance to drag him over. I grabbed his arm.

"Troy! I don't know what to do with her! You're probably better at this than me!" he shouted.

"I don't know what to do either! So unless you want to be kicked off the team you are going to shut her up!" I said rather harshly.

"Fine!" he said giving in. We walked over shooting each other nervous looks and occasionally glancing over at the sobbing Gabriella on the grass.

We hesitantly approached her, watching her cry into her hands. I silently tapped her back waiting for her comment. She barely looked at us before shouting, "What do you want?! My cell phone, so you can call the people who aren't jocks to tell them that Gabriella Montez is a loser who just lost her mother and has no one but her Aunt left?! Tell em to get me while I'm vulnerable?!"

I never thought that I was _that_ mean to her. Yes, we've played a few pranks and maybe publicly embarrassed her a few times but...ok so I am that mean to her. I never actually realized it though.

"Um, that's not why we came over here." I said hesitantly.

"Oh, well then, you want to deal with me yourself. I could see that, use my dumb ass life as a trophy!" Gabriella screamed once again. I was not about to give up, though. I'm the type who will stay out until midnight just to get a new basketball move perfect.

"Would you stop it?! We came over here to try to get you to stop freakin' crying!" Chad shouted back. Shit. Chad is a master at saying the wrong things at the wrong time. But this is probably the worst.

"Chad, you're doing that thing again, ya know when you say the wrong freakin' thing!" I said looking up at him.

"Whatever dude. I'm getting something to drink." He said and walked away without another word.

"I'll get off your property before you yell at me like last time. I guess this is goodbye, I can't say I'm not happy though." She said getting up from her place on the grass.

"Wait, I thought your Aunt lives in Albuquerque too." I said.

"She lives in the next town over. We'd have to pay a lot of money to keep me at East High and my Aunt refuses to pay for it. My mom's money goes to her because I'm not a legal adult." **(A.N. I don't know if that's how it works, but since it's just a fanfic who cares!)** she said. Right at that moment it felt like my life had just gotten flushed down the toilet **(A.N. Weird analogy right?)** I didn't know why, considering I don't even know her. I know she plays basketball for fun which I personally don't understand, and she is on some stupid smart people team thing at school, but that's all. Why do I feel like my world just collapsed.

"Bye Troy. Have a nice life." She said and walked down my driveway. All I could do is watch her.

"Hey Troy! Guess you got her to stop huh?" he asked when he saw Gabriella walk away.

"I just messed everything up." I said emotionless.

"What'dya mean?" he asked just as confused as I was.

"She's leaving. She's leaving her house, our school, she's leaving Albuquerque." I said and just stared at the ground as I made my way to the house.

Chad of course had to bother me more so soon enough he was next to me once again.

"What are you talking about, didn't she say she was moving in with her Aunt or something?"

"Her Aunt is in New Mexico but not here. She's leaving East High because her Aunt refused to pay to keep her here." I said and continued into the garage.

"Wait Troy, why don't we just make the most of the last time we see her. I mean I know that sounds weird considering she's a geek, but hey, she's a hot geek." He said. I rolled my eyes. He was doing "the thing" again.

"Whatever, what do you want to do?" I asked still staring at my shoes.

"Doesn't she play basketball, I mean I always hear her." He said.

"Yeah, so?"

"We should play with her, ya know, we could make a bet. Loser buys winner ice cream." He said.

"Is that the best way to say goodbye? I mean, she's a girl she's gonna lose." I assumed.

"Then we'll play on teams. Get Jason to come over." Chad said.

"Whatever, if it'll get you to shut up, let's do it. You call him, I'll get her." I said and he nodded taking his cell phone out of his pocket.

I walked into the Montez driveway seeing her talking to a moving guy again. She spotted me and said something to the guy and started walking over.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Calm down. I just came over to invite you to a game of basketball, we're playing on teams of two, Jason is coming and Chad and I are playing, we need one more person." I said.

"Ah, so I'm a last resort." She said knowingly.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said calmly.

"Sure you didn't." She said now staring at the fence that separated our yards.

"I didn't and if you don't get over there I will carry you over there. Trust me I will, you look light." I said.

"Shut up and don't you dare touch me." She said sternly but I ignored the comment.

"Suit yourself, you had a choice." I said and picked her up and through her over my shoulder. I was right about her being light, but she weighed a lot less than I thought she would, and I thought she would weigh barely anything.

"God girl! Do you eat at all?!" I questioned. I could tell she rolled her eyes even though I couldn't see it happen.

"Shut it, and yes I eat. I eat a lot actually, so just leave me alone." She said and tried to wiggle free. I held my ground though and my arm on her tightly. When we reached my driveway I put her down gently. Of course she tried to make a run for it but I was prepared for that and stuck my arm out in stopped her but she yelped in pain. I barely touched her at all, which is what confused me.

"What's with the screaming?" I asked as she grasped her stomach and fell to the grass.

"You should know, it was one of your teams stupid cheerleaders that did it." She said. At that point I was all out confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and reached out my hand to pull hers away so I could see.

"What I mean is, your dumb ass girlfriend punched me in the stomach." She said harshly still holding onto her stomach.

"First of all, I don't have a girlfriend and second of all, why the hell would she punch you?" I asked, I couldn't help but be angry. I know I have tortured her myself, but all of the sudden I actually felt bad about it. Last week I wouldn't have. I probably wouldn't even yesterday, I don't know why but suddenly I have these really weird feelings towards her.

"How should I know? Maybe she just felt like it, you know like the time you _felt like_ stealing my locket!" she screamed. I advanced my hand towards her stomach but she slapped my hand before I got there.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to see the damage." I said and she rolled her eyes but this time she let me advance. I pulled up her tank top slightly to see a huge bruise and a small cut. She was incredibly skinny, you could almost see her ribs.

"Oh my god." I said when I saw it. The bruise was dark purple and the cut looked like it might have been infected.

"What? Surprised at how much a cheerleaders fist can do?" she asked sarcastically.

"How did you get the cut?" I asked.

"It's called a ring. Apparently Stacy has a lot of those." She said and pushed my hand off of her.

"You should really have someone look at that." I said, worried.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

"Come on." I said as I stood up and offered my hand. She took in hesitantly. I pulled her up and lead her into the garage.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked as I opened the door of my car.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." I said and started the car.

"No, I don't want to go to a freakin' hospital!" she screamed.

"Too bad. You need to have that checked out." I said and pulled out of the garage slowly.

"No, I don't." She said.

"Yes you do, and wouldn't you like to give Stacy what she deserves?" I asked and turned out of our driveway.

"Not really, because if I get her in trouble she's just going to make my life miserable." She said.

"You are already miserable. Look at your stomach!" I said pointing to it.

"Troy, I can take care of myself, why do you care suddenly anyway?" she asked, I knew this was coming.

"I don't even know and you can't take care of yourself apparently look! You are literally skin and bones!" I shouted.

"You don't know?! That is one lame answer Bolton!" she said.

"It may be, but that's the truth so just leave that part alone. May I ask why you're so skinny? You never seemed like the type to be anorexic or something." I said calming down slowly.

"I'm not. When my mom _was_ alive she normally just left me to fend for myself. I don't know how to freakin' cook! My dad was the only one who cared about me! So just leave it alone!" she screamed.

"Your mom didn't feed you?" I asked. This was unbelievable, she loses her dad, then her mom doesn't feed her or much less care about her, then she loses her mom and she's stuck leaving her home and school!

"Just leave it Bolton. I don't need your pity." She said.

"It's a little late for that. I'm sorry." I said sincerely. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure Troy, you're sorry." She sarcastically.

"I am. I'm sorry about Stacy and your dad and your bitch of a mom. Even though I'm sure you loved her, you shouldn't. She treated you like trash and I really am sorry. I'm not kidding." I said and glanced over at her.

"Yeah, like you said you weren't kidding at Prom and you said you weren't kidding when you asked me to dance at that dumb dance and all the other times you messed with my head! Why should I believe you now?" she asked.

"You're right. I don't blame you for not believing me. But if you ever do, call me. I'll be waiting." I said and parked in the closest spot I could find in Saint Jones Hospital **(A.N. I don't know if it exists.)**

I opened the passenger door for her and offered my hand to help her out but she ignored it. She got herself out of the car and just stood there staring at me.

"Come on." I said and grabbed her hand.

"Troy! I could transfer to some school in Connecticut and she would still find me! I can't do this! I just can't!" she shouted and tears trickled down her face.

"Look, just come in. I won't let her get near you." I said feeling protective.

"Even if you were serious Troy, you go to East High. I can't be protected by anyone." She said.

"I'll hire a frikkin body guard if I have to! Just get in there! It could be infected for all you know! You can't risk that." I said seriously.

"Troy, can't we just leave it be?" she said with pleading eyes.

"No Gabriella. I'm sorry but you need to make sure it's not infected." I said and took her hand. I didn't have to pull too much before she actually ended up following. I think she knew she had to go.

HSM HSM HSM

Still Troy's P.O.V.

"Excuse me," I said to the front desk lady. She looked up from her paperwork.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"Um...she has a large cut that looks like it may be infected. I know it's not a big priority but I really think it should be checked out. She's had it for awhile." I said nervously. The lady, who's name tag said Allysa, nodded.

"I'll get you a doctor, please wait over there." She said pointing to an area with a large amount of chairs. I assumed it to be a waiting room. I turned to her, "Come on, let's sit."

I guided her over to a row of three chairs. It had small tables on each side of the group.

She sat on the one closest to the wall and stared at it. I looked at her, she was on the verge of tears. She let one escape but before she could wipe it off I did.

I thought right about her skin being soft. Incredibly soft actually. She looked over at me, she didn't say anything. Her eyes said it all though. She looked pleadingly at me, all I could do was look at her. 'She's beautiful even when she's crying' I thought.

"I think I'm going to call Chad, he's probably wondering where we are." I said as I couldn't look at her sad face any longer. She nodded and turned her head back to the wall.

I took out my Razr and dialed Chad's cell number.

"Hey man! Where are you? Jason's here." He said.

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital, but don't panic, I'm fine. I know you're worried about the championships. It's not me, it's Gabriella." I said.

"What happened?" he asked. I couldn't tell from his voice his reaction.

"Well, apparently Stacy kinda punched her and she was wearing a ring so she has the really bad cut." I said trying to remain calm.

"Oh my god! Jase and I will be there in ten." He said and hung up before I could say another word.


End file.
